narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GokūBlack10
Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. I am an Administrator and a Bureaucrat, so feel free to ask me questions. ---- NOTE: DO not ask me to become an Admin, if you want to become and Admin, please visit the Admin Request Page. ---- Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. Ten Tailed Fox 20:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Archives * I * II * III * IV * V * VI * VII sure sure, go ahead --Seireitou 22:50, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Vote I'm going to make a mode for Gohan called:"Dragon Butser" I have almost everything,expect it's appearance.I have two pics of what it should look like: Pic 1: Pic 2: Let me know which one you like the best.I will be asking some others. GohanRULEZ 02:20, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Yo Yo man, i think that Sachi Urami, and Seireitou might sstill have a thing for eachother. Read Seireitou's past arc bio and about Sachi, i juts put it in and wonder what you think --Seireitou 04:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC) favor yeah, sure, ask away ^_^ --Seireitou 04:54, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Plots Well, sure, id be happy too but since its late, im gonna hit the sack soon so ill get started on that tomorrow or this weeekend if thats alright? --Seireitou 05:12, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Well.... I'm glad you admitted your wrongs. To be honest I don't really freak about cross overs as I have pondered that as well. I just want the godmodding to stop because it is rather annoying to see a page with a character that is more powerful than everyone and has no hint of weakness plus 1,000 different forms. But as long as you promise to make things better then I'm ok. Besides its not like my character Zukia Tojiro dosen't have flaws though he is pretty awesome right and his stories The Last Akatsuki and Origin aren't bad either lol. Blackemo1 16:03, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Check this out ; ) Do you think that you could tell me how you like the ending of Suzaku's and Kokuangyo's wedding, thanks ;) --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:18, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hey bud Dude things on this sight have been kinda slow for me latley, you want to battle it out? 5 Tailed Gobi 01:10, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Yo Yo, i just read, someone is giving your cousin a hard time? --Seireitou 04:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Bully Thats just.... oh boy, if that happened to my brother, i would pound the kid.... you should do the same... but, i guess violence never solved anything and whoever said that must of never watched naruto, am i right? ^_^ But seriously, that bully should get a clean punch to the face --Seireitou 04:52, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Question Do you go to the same school? And same classes? --Seireitou 04:56, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh, see, id thought that your cousin... *ill just call him Tora right now* Tora would be home-schooled too cause of CF.... --Seireitou 05:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah... Probably not ^_^...... Though, if i was there.... oh boy...... it would take 3 SWAT teams to take me down.... --Seireitou 05:11, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Heh God help the poor fool who messes with you or your cousin or any loved one ^_^ --Seireitou 05:17, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Awesome Im glad ^_^ --Seireitou 05:20, 7 February 2009 (UTC) alright but cool, ill go but tomorrow cause im getting sleepy and if i fight you, its gonna be when im fully awake --Seireitou 05:24, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks I thank you for agreeing with me. However, in response to the whole overpowered bit being a neccesity to RP, would it not be best to instead of promote such overpoweredness make an RP in which such high-powered characters are forbidden? I have tried making tournies that do such, but few have interest, for whatever reason. For example, my Valkyrie tournament JUST BARELY has enough participants... I believe I'm going to go over each character there now and see if they are too powerful or not. I'm also half-thinking we may have to, sadly, implement serious guidelines to prevent and stop up some of this crud. I mean, for example, using a certain user whose character begins with S and ends with u, it's all fine and dandy to make a god who was always a god and does not interfere in mortal matters, but his character... yeah... doesn't help he's ripping off Pain's gimmick. I don't even know who allowed this shikai/bankai crud... Another problem I personally have is the number of articles that spit on Kishimoto's canon. I don't mean articles like Tayuya or Haku, as their death's rectifications are well put forward- not to mention that they really wouldn't have an effect on the Narutoverse at large. I mean things like... oh, I dunno... flying airships? Things that require gunpowder? Thousands (exagerration, I know) of Uchihas STILL alive after the massacre? That stuff. Oh, and the fact Itachi is suddenly alive with no real explanation (unless I missed something) and somehow made Sasuke a good guy again is, IMO... a bit odd. *shrugs* And I'm not entirely sure who came up with the idea to expand beyond the Five Great Nations and the tiny countries that surround them... not that big a deal, but I just think we should try to fill everything up at "home" first, ya know? --Mewshuji 18:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ... um... whut? I'm sorry, I find it rather unbelievable that Kishimoto would take time out of his busy schedule to read fan fiction. Let alone fan fiction in English, which I am fairly certain he does not know. I may be wrong in this regard, but... I would still like a link to the interview. And proof Kishi actually said it. <____> All the same, yeah, there really isn't anything one can do to stop the "craziness", or so I think of it. It's others' ideas... no real reason to quash good ideas. But Bleach and Naruto can't really be in the same universe. Bleach takes place in the real world. Or a parallel version, at least. Naruto is on an entirely different planet... --Mewshuji 20:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC) invation Hi would you like to put one or more ninjas to join the Alpha Akatsuki if you do put the names on my page.Thank you Naruto2 20:17, 10 February 2009 (UTC) The War The War RP isnt over, keep RPing.... the ending is coming --Seireitou 21:04, 10 February 2009 (UTC) O.O What the heck was that for? Is this about that Captain Viagra comment, because that was just kind of an in the moment kind of thing. Echo Uchiha 21:10, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry then, and sorry about Echo kind of being limp on the War RP, I wasn't really around much when everyone was editing like crazy. I didn't even get to execute my diabolical plan. Echo Uchiha 21:17, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Guide Well, you're actually fine. You're not as bad as Seireitou, Echo, Minkai, etc. But the keys to avoiding godmodding are: #Putting weaknesses and limitations on characters #Putting weaknesses and limitations on abilities #Avoiding copying canon #Making characters human I actually wrote a guide to avoiding godmodding that describes these points in detail. I posted it on the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki. You can see it here: Guide to Godmodding Should I post the article here? --Cyberweasel89 17:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Tatsukami If you are interested, I have created a page for Tatsukami; The Ten Dragons of Dorakuzan. There are currently 8 open slots, and you may put a dragon on the list. Just put the name of the dragon, and alert me on my talk page when you have done so. Thank you. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 21:22, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Rematch How bout' I take you on that rematch with against Ryun with Shishimaru, huh... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 02:07, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Admin positions The new rules and guidelines call for new admin positions that I don't know of, so we need to create these positions. First off, there will be the character department admin, who is you. You will perform these actions: *Regulate the power level of all characters in accordance to the rules given on the page. *Hand out a new type of rank, which is a bit informal. This new rank, which is called Experienced user, allows said user to make up to three characters slightly above the normal power level. For more detail, just contact me. *Punish those who don't follow the more important of the rules and help those who are new and might be breaking a rule and don't know it. I think that's it. Remember to contact me if you have any ideas or questions. --Cold hard steel 12:01, 18 February 2009 (UTC) For the godmodding problem, I'll explain after we get other admins settled in. For now, I'll just say that using your admin powers as collateral might help. Like, for instance, after the whole thing is set, You'll go over the site's characters and label them weather they are a godmod or not, and give the people a few weeks to tone them down. If they don't do it within that time limit, threaten to restrict them for a while and then let them back on after said amount of time and make sure they do. The next step is to threaten to erase the character. But for now, just gather a list of godmods and let the owners know they have one. And be slightly lenient, just to keep trust under our control. --Cold hard steel 20:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Templates Yes, I saw them. I like the designs, not bad. But check the wording on the jutsu template. It talks about characters, not techniques, which are what the template is for. But yeah, I like them. --Cold hard steel 21:53, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Admin By the way, I know I shouldn't be asking this directly, but can you make me an admin? --Cold hard steel 22:14, 18 February 2009 (UTC) I thank you profusely. --Cold hard steel 22:28, 18 February 2009 (UTC) can you can you send me a link back to dba fanon i can't find it -_-' --Evan6789 18:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Battle... Please, we gotta finish this match: Fifth battle: Fukumaden Uchiha vs. Luke Uchiha --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 16:39, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ur Turn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 23:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ur Turn and maybe you should stay on this Wiki so we can finish this battle quickly --ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 22:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Turn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 23:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Aw, thats cool You put a voting poll on yours.. thats cool, i should put one, if its okay with you? --Seireitou 03:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Thank Thanks, and i voted exellent for you. Also, how are things at the DBAF fanon and Bleach Fanon? --Seireitou 03:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) eww... Eww.... well, first of all, i mgith be able to go on the DBAF fanon soon but not very soon cause im a new Instructor at my Taekwondo school and i have to teach from 3:30 to 5:30 Also, that really sucks about the disorder. My brother has that as well.... its not... very pleasant <_> --Seireitou 04:21, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Your Turn... Yr Trn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 21:07, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Turn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 21:57, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Oi, TFF, Yr Trn --'ANBU 100TALK"Moooooooooo!" 21:00, 26 February 2009 (UTC)